User blog:Snicklefritzer/❤️ For BFFS ❤️
This post is dedicated to the people who never fail to make me laugh or almost piss myself. They are my best friends here on this wikia. They've either been with me for 3 months or almost a year. No matter how long, I love them all the same. This is in no order at all (except color because I felt like doing something fun). Without further adieu, let us begin! ---- �� Tansy �� I may have only known you for 2 or 3 months, but boy you feel like a long lost friend! You're crazy a crazt/calm person, and I admire that about you! I won't ever let anyone offend you or hurt your feelings. I really do you promise that.' <3' �� Oskar �� Once again, I may have only known you for 2 or 3 months, but you're a good friend of mine now! We may tease you and call you names, but at the end of the day, we all care for you and cherish you. Always keep that printed in your curly ginger head. <3 �� Gretchen �� Just like a few others, we;ve known each other since around NS. I'm glad I stuck with you. You bring a smile to my face every time you PM me, and you crack me up sometimes. I know you may feel blue sometimes, but I'll always listen to your rants, for sure.' <3' �� Dani �� You've been with me since NS, and I thank you for sticking around. We've shared great memories together, and I really hope we continue to (especially in PM :P). I know life is hard right now for you, but I'm always here for you and will always be shoulder for you. <3 �� Nevaeh/Schuylar �� One word. Laughter. You are full of joy and silly jokes, and I love it! You just crack me up every single time I see you whip out a joke! Whenever you're down, I'll always support you! No doubt about it! Schuyler or Nevaeh, I'll treasure you the exact same. <3 �� Reina �� Reina, dear Reina. You've been with me for a long time now, and I remember those good old days where Nyx and Astra were around. I'll never forget those days! I know school and other things can prevent you from coming online, but we're always here and waiting for you. <3 �� Indiya �� We may not be super close, but I still really enjoy you being around and laughing to all of your jokes! I hope we really do become closer, and share a lot of fun and super funny memories together! I treasure you, always remember that! <3 �� Sarah �� We've had some rough times, but here we are and still great friends! If it weren't for you making HOO, I wouldn't know half of the great people I do now. I know life can be hard, but I'm always here for you and I know you'll make it through! I also hope to be a good artist like you! <3 �� Haley �� Again and again I've said this, thank you so much for hanging around since NS! You're a smart and creative human being, and I enjoy your art and hope to become as good as you one day! I'm glad you're still around, whether you're active in AJ or not. I'm glad you're my friend. <3 Category:Blog posts